


Boires et Déboires pour une traduction réussie

by RikkaYomi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Stiles learning French, Texting, The pack is done with him, Timeline What Timeline, in the fudging middle of the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkaYomi/pseuds/RikkaYomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litterally :  <i>“Drinks and hardships for a succesfull translation” </i><br/>(It doesn’t make any sense? So does French, Stiles will attest of that.)</p>
<p>In which Stiles is a spazz, French is hard and the Bestiary translation chaotic.</p>
<p>(Who even did create this language! Lydia! Did you know the word “queue” meant Tail <b>and</b> Cock in english?!) (-Yes Stiles, I knew, but I doubt you’ll have any use of the second meaning translating a bestiary, exept for the Succubus part maybe.) (But What about mating habits and reproductive organs?! Aren’t they detailed in there too?!) (Stiles, there is a <i>context</i> for that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to binge research, by Stiles Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a French, I'm well placed to critic my mother language. Some things are just hilarious. 
> 
> Again, I'm french, feel free to correct me if I made spelling or grammar mistakes, I will thank you for it!

"queue \kø\ féminin (plural "queues)""

_Hey! How is my favorite strawberry blonde goddess tonight?_

_\- Stiles, it’s 3 AM, what are you doing up when there’s no threat in town!_

_I’m translating the Argent bestiary!_  
_Ancient french is harder than I thought._  
_Actual French too._  
_I have no idea how you are supposed to translate that._  
_Lydia!_  
_How do you pronounce ‘putain’ ?_  
_I don’t understand!_  
_Oh, nevermind,_  
_Google helped me._

_\- Stiles, how did you come accross that word ? It’s not in the bestiary isn’t it?_

_Well, I am learning french._

_\- You don’t need to learn the swearwords to learn the language._

_But what would be the fun in that?!_  
_Moreover, ‘putain’ is not only a swearword! It has lots of meaning!_  
_Dirty woman, hooker, fuck…_

_-I am not awake enough to deal with you right now. Good binge research on the Wikitionary Stiles. See you tomorrow._

_Hey, wait!_  
_How do you know_  
_I am on this site?_

_Lydia?_

_Lydiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

_Oh_  
_You’re ignoring me :(_  
_It reminds me of the good old days._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey!_   
_Scott!_   
_Did you know Queue in french has lots of meanings?_   
_Ponytail, Tail, line of people, A waiting list and even Cock or Dick!_

_-Stiles?_   
_-What R U reading rn?_   
_-@_   
_-Holy shit._   
_-Stiles!_   
_-It’s 6AM!_   
_-Too early!_   
_-Wait._   
_-U didnt sleep did U?_   
_-We hav School!_

_Hey, no worry Scotty!_   
_Sleeping is overrated anyway!_   
_Listen to all these words I learned!_

_-U learnin French?_

_…_   
_HOW DO YOU KNOW IT’S FRENCH?!_

_-Allison._

_Wait._   
_Allison taugh you THAT?_   
_WTF dude!_   
_She taught you sexy talk in french?! TMI_   
_But_   
_No wonder you managed to hook Kira this quickly._

_-WTF_   
_-TMI?_   
_-Who listened 2 Ur erotic fantasies until you hooked Malia?!_   
_-Dude_


End file.
